Verhexte Mistelzweige
by SarinaChan91
Summary: Diesmal ist Hogwarts ziemlich in Weihnachtsstimmung. Doch Katie Bell hat da ganz andere Sorgen, als Geschenke kaufen oder Sonstiges. Zu allem Übel scheint sie das Unglück wirklich anzuziehen, mit diesen verdammten Mistelzweigen! MF KB x3


_A/N: Welcome zu einem neuen OneShot^^ Kurzes Statement von mir gleich zu Beginn:_

_Ja, ich weiß, der OS kommt ein bisschen spät xD Ich wollte das hier schon vor Weihnachten hochladen, kam aber nicht mehr dazu. q_q Aber da ja das Wetter meint, es müsste unaufgehört schneien, wieso sollte da kein Weihnachtsoneshot noch online gestellt kommen ;)_

Lange Rede kurzer Sinn...  
...viel Spaß beim Lesen^^

_Lg Eure SarinaChan91 :3  
_

****  
Morgens. Halb zehn in Hogwarts. Weihnachten stand vor der Tür. Der Pulverschnee zog sich ber die gesamten L ndereien, die Baumzipfeln sahen so wunderbar aus, da man sie für etwas Zuckergusszipfeln hielten. Der Schnee war hoch. Es hatte ber Nacht noch ganze drei Meter Schnee dazugegeben, so dass selbst der Wildhüter Hagrid Probleme hatte den Tannenbaum durch den Schnee zu ziehen.

Jeder war froher Laune und alle schienen gl cklich. Es war viel los dieses Jahr. Viele blieben in Hogwarts, zum einen weil sie einfach Mal mit ihren Freunden feiern wollten, zum anderen konnten sie eh nicht nach Hause, da der Hogwartsexpress still gelegt worden war. Wegen dem hohen Schnee kam selbst dieser Schnellzug nicht durch.

In der großen Halle war allerdings noch nicht viel los. Einige Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws sa en an ihren Tischen, bei Slytherin waren nur vereinzelte Sch ler anwesend. Besonders am Gryffindortisch herrschte Stille. Nur eine saß dort und biss gerade herzhaft in ihren Schinkentoast.

Katie Bell, eine sehr unscheinbare Sch lerin. Sie war ruhig, unauffällig, manchmal etwas zickig, wenn es um ihre Freunde ging. Aber auch manchmal wirklich liebevoll, wenn man sie so kennenlernen durfte.

In letzter Zeit jedoch war sie etwas neben der Spur. Man mag es kaum glauben, aber es lag wegen einem Jungen. Und nicht irgendeiner. Nein.

Vor einigen Tagen, es war der letzte Schultag vor Jahresende, hatte sie eine peinliche Begegnung mit ihrem Kapit n, Oliver Wood. Es war so peinlich, das sie eigentlich nicht darüber reden wollte. Schon allein deswegen, weil er sich daraus anscheinend mehr erhoffte.

"Grundgütiger...", murmelte sie, als genau dieser Gryffindor die Halle betrat.

Wenig später saß er auch schon neben ihr und begrüßte sie fröhlich. Sie nickte nur und gab ein kaum hörbares Hallo zurück.

Wie konnte er nur so fröhlich sein? Dachte er wirklich dass dieser Augenblick damals sie berührte? Sie hoffte nicht.

_Flashback_

_"Katie! Beeil dich, die Zwischenergebnisse werden gleich bekannt gegeben!" , rief Angelina ihrer Freundin zu und wenig später saß Katie alleine in der Gryffindorkabine._

_Alles hektisch. Zu stressig das Ganze. Sie hatten eben erst gegen Slytherin ein Spiel gehabt. Natürlich gewannen die Löwen, das stand wirklich auch außer Frage. Aber danach kam Professor McGonagall und unterrichtete sie, das die Prüfungsergebnisse gleich ausgehängt werden sollen._

_Angelina war so in rage, das sie natürlich nicht auf ihre Freundin wartete, sie hatte schon die ganze Zeit auf diese Zwischenergebnisse gewartete, da es bei ihr ziemlich auf der Kippe stand, ob sie nun durch ihren Alte Runenkurs kam._

_Die Kurse waren nämlich nur halbjährig im Stundenplan vertreten. Angelina hatte ihr erstes halbe Jahr Alte Runen gewählt. Im zweiten halben Jahr war sie dann in Muggelkunde. Katie hatte zuerst Arthimantik gewählt und danach käme endlich ihr Lieblingsfach. Astronomie!_

_Für Katie war das allerdings eh schon klar, das sie den ersten Kurs schaffen würde. Gut, in Arthimantik war sie kein so großes Ass, wie Alicia oder Fred. Ja, Fred war einer der besten seiner Stufe. Aber dennoch. Sie war es nicht und musste sogar von Oliver Nachhilfe antreten._

_Nicht schlimm, nur etwas chaotisch. Sie hatten sich eigentlich nie gut mit ihm verstanden. Jedenfalls auf dem Spielfeld war es immer so. Doch kaum waren sie alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum, war die Stimmung so wunderbar harmonisch. Natürlich war das alles freundschaftlich._

_Nun ja._

_Mit einem lauten Knall schlug sie ihren Spinnt zu und schnappte sich ihre Tasche, schulterte sie und lief aus der Kabine. Kaum draußen auf dem Flur, stieß sie mit jemand zusammen._

_"Bell!" , knurrte ihr Gegenüber, "Kannst du nicht aufpassen!?"_

_"Pass du doch auf, Flint!" , zickte sie zurück._

_"Marcus? Wo bleibst du?!" , rief ihn jemand, worauf sich der schwarzhaarige Slytherin umdrehte._

_"Bin schon da." , murmelte er und lief dann an Katie vorbei._

_Mit gerümpfter Nase, sah sie ihm hinterher. Der Kerl hatte auch kein anständiges Verhalten. Eben noch auf dem Spielfeld hatten sie sich fast vom Besen geworfen und alles nur, weil George ihm einen Klatscher hintergefetzt hatte. Was damit Katie zutun hatte? Ja nichts, das war ja das, was sie nicht verstand, warum ER dann auf SIE so sauer war? Mal davon abgesehen, das Gryffindor und Slytherin ja immer sauer aufeinander waren._

_!"Katie? Bist du noch hier?"_

_"Oh ja. Hier." , sagte sie und wandte sich um, "Oh, Oliver. Du bist noch da?" , fragte sie dann erstaunt, da er ja auch auf seine Arthimantikergebnisse wartete._

_Ja, Angie meinte du wärst noch hier. Ich wollte dich holen. , lächelte er und kam auf sie zu, bis er vor ihr stehen blieb._

_"Oh. Ja. Also, ich..." , fing sie an, da sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte._

_Was sollte man dazu auch noch großartig sagen?_

_"Komm, du willst doch sicherlich auch die Ergebnisse wissen, oder?" , fragte er lächelnd und sie nickte nur._

_So wandte er sich um, dass er mit ihr nebeneinander herlaufen konnte. Doch kaum das sie ein paar Zentimeter laufen wollte, kamen sie plötzlich nicht mehr weiter._

_"Hä?" , stieß Katie aus und Oliver ging es nicht anders._

_Wie aus Zauberhand wie es eben nur in Hogwarts sein konnte kamen sie beide keinen Schritt mehr voran. Sie sah um sich herum. Keiner stand vor oder hinter ihnen. Keiner blickte auch um eine Ecke, oder sonstiges. Dennoch kamen sie nicht weiter._

_"Oh." , gab der Gryffindor auf einmal von sich und sah nach oben._

_Katie folgte seinem Blick und ihr entglitten auf einmal sämtliche Gesichtszügen._

_Über ihnen, an der Wanddecke, sprie en auf einmal kleine grüne Zweigen mit weißen Knospen. Ein Mistelzweig._

_"Oh, bitte nicht." , murmelte sie leise, so dass es Oliver nicht verstand._

_Scheint so, als ob Dumbledore mal wieder für alles gesorgt hat." , lächelte er und sah dann zu Katie._

_Katie konnte gar nicht realisieren, was er damit meinte. Sie war entsetzt darüber! Immerhin oh Godric Gryffindor, was bei Merlin, lief hier?_

_Sie stand immer noch entsetzt da und auch Oliver hatte sich keinen Schritt bewegt, wie denn auch. Der Zauber der ja auf diesem Ritual, der Mistelzweigen lag, verhinderte dies ja._

_"Scheint so, als kämen wir hier nicht eher weg, bevor", er brach ab und kam ihr dann plötzlich einen Stück näher._

_Stopp._

_Oh. Verdammt!_

_"Stopp. Stopp, stopp, stopp! Nein das das geht doch nicht!" , versuchte sie ihn dadurch zu überreden, das nicht Wiederholte NICHT zu VERSUCHEN!_

_"Ach Katie, du weißt doch, wie das ist. Nur ein Kuss und dann können wir-"_

_"Nein ich-?!"_

_Doch da war es schon zu spät._

_Flashback Ende_

Sie hatte sich damals total versteift, als er sie einfach geküsst hatte. Sie erwiderte das Ganze natürlich nicht. Sie war wohl eher glücklich, als er von ihr abließ . Sie konnte nichts sagen, doch sie lächelte sanft warum, wusste sie nicht. Denn immerhin empfand sie dabei nicht das Geringste.

"Und? Wie geht es uns heute?" , fragte er, als er quer ber ihren Teller nach einem Stück Brot griff.

"Hm jah ganz gut." , log sie schnell.

Ihr ging es seit dem Tag nicht gut. Es waren Gewissensbisse, die sie nächtelang wach hielten.

Warum dachte er, dass sie etwas dabei empfand? Hatte sie ihm je Hoffnungen gemacht? Immerhin standen sie sich nie wirklich nahe.

Sie musste hier weg. Das alles war für sie so unverständlich und kompliziert, als das man es erklären hätte können.

Gerade als sie den Entschluss gefasst hatte aufzustehen, legte er plötzlich einen Arm um sie.

MERLIN!?

"Hm sei mir nicht böse, aber...ich ich muss ganz schnell weg.", zog sie sich aus der Situation und kaum, das er darauf antworten konnte, flüchtete sie schon aus der großen Halle.

--

Nachts.

Und sie lag schon wieder wach im Bett. Den ganzen Tag ist sie Oliver ausgewichen. Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht sagen, dass sie nichts von ihm wollte. Sie hatte sogar das Abendessen sausen gelassen, weil ja Olivers Platz genau neben ihrem war.

Das machte sich natürlich jetzt bezahlt, in dem ihr Magen leise anfing zu knurren.

"Verdammt noch mal!", murmelte sie und stand auf.

Sie schlich sich aus dem Zimmer, aus dem Turm und machte sich auf den Weg in den ersten Stock. Dort war ein kleiner Geheimgang, der sie direkt in die Küche der Hauselfen führte.

Kaum dort angekommen, suchte sie in Schränken nach etwas Essbarem. Leider musste sie feststellen, dass nicht einmal Kekse irgendwo verstaut waren.

Seufzend setzte sie sich auf den Holztisch und ließ ihre Füße baumeln.

Was hatte sie denn getan, das sie so schlechte Karten in letzter Zeit zog.

Plötzlich hörte sie die Tür knarren, in der sie vorhin hindurch kam. Schnell sprang sie vom Tisch herunter und versteckte sich schnell in eine Nische. Kaum das sie versteckt stand, kamen zwei Personen herein.

Sie konnte aus ihrem Standpunkt nur eine grüne Schulrobe erkennen, so dass ihr die Atmung stehen blieb. Slytherins! Auch das noch!

"So, wo stehen die Butterbiere?" , fragte jemand mit einer männlichen Stimme.

"Hier hinten, glaub ich." , sagte der andere. Ebenso männlich.

Sie sah wie sich einer davon bückte und hinter einem kleinen Schränkchen eine Kiste von dem süßen Butterbier hervor holte.

"Hier..." , sagte er und schob die Kiste dem Anderen zu.

Dieser nahm sie hoch und ging zurück zur Tür, wandte sich aber noch zu seinem Kumpel um.

"Und die Knabbereien?"

Doch der andere antwortete ihm nicht sondern murmelte einfach ein Zauber.

"Accio Kekse und Salzstangen." , und schwups fing er ganze vier Packungen Kekse auf und zwei Schachteln an Salzstangen.

Katie verfluchte sich in diesem Moment. Klar! Darauf hätte sie auch kommen können.

"Dann steht der Feier ja nichts mehr im Wege." , lachte der eine auf einmal auf, wobei Katie die Stimme soeben erkannte!

Und als die andere Person ebenso antwortete, er kannte sie diese Stimme auch.

"Aber ohne Feuerwhiskey geht nichts. Ich hol sie schnell aus der Kammer, hier hinten. Geh du schon Mal vor."

Warum warum war sie hier herunter gekommen? Ach ja. Sie hatte Hunger. Verdammt! Das war alles Olivers Schuld!

Hätte er sie nur nicht vor den Kabinen geküsst, dann hätte sie nicht nächtelang wach gelegen, sie hätte keine Gewissensbisse, sie wäre heute zum Abendessen gegangen, hätte JETZT keinen Hunger und wäre so NIE in DIESER SITUATION!

Sie, Katie Bell, in einer Nische in der Hauselfenküche zusammen mit zwei Slytherins. Und nicht irgendwelche Slytherins, wäre ja dann noch sch ner, nein. Ausgerechnet Adrian Pucey und Marcus Flint!

Sie hörte die Tür leise zuschlagen. So konnte sie annehmen, das Pucey gerade die Butterbiere sicherte. Doch ausatmen konnte sie nicht. Denn einer war hier ja noch drin. Leider entglitt ihr einen leisen Seufzer.

Schnell hielt sie sich mit der flachen Hand den Mund zu. Hoffentlich hatte er das gerhört.

Glück das er gerade an der Nische, in der sie sich befand, vorbei lief. Sie hörte eine Tür aufgehen, ziemlich in ihrer Nähe und gleich darauf wieder zufallen. War war er jetzt da drin? Hm. Sie konnte sich ja schnell verdrücken.

Aber...

"Vielleicht laufe ich da Pucey direkt in die Arme!" , dachte sie entsetzt und verwarf gleich wieder den Gedanken.

Gerade, als der Gedanke verschwunden war, kam jemand wieder die Haupttür rein. Pucey! Merlin sei Dank, war sie jetzt da nicht hinaus gesprintet.

"Marcus? Ich geh schon Mal zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Filch lauert hier irgendwo auf dem Stockwerk umher." , sagte er und aus der Kammer neben ihr kam eine Antwort entgegen.

"Schon okay."

Und wieder viel die T r zu.

Okay. JETZT könnte sie doch rennen, oder?

Gerade als sie dachte, die Luft wäre rein, und durch die Nische hinaus laufen wollte, hörte sie wieder, wie die Tür neben ihr zugeschlagen wurde. Schnell drängte sie sich wieder in ihr Versteck.

Sie hörte ihn laut vor sich hin pfeifen und stellte dann drei Flaschen Feuerwhiskey auf den Holztisch ab. So stand er nun einen GANZEN METER von ihrem Versteck entfernt.

"So was noch? Ach ja." , murmelte er und ging auf eine Schublade zu. Stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

Wie kam sie nur hier wieder hieraus?

Plötzlich bahnte sich etwas an bei ihr.

Ein...oh Merlin. Warum kitzelte es plötzlich so in ihrer Nase? Sie sah sich unbemerkt in ihrem Versteck um und musste bedauerlicherweise feststellen, dass hier alles mit einer zehn zentimeterdicken Staubschicht eingehüllt war.

Bitte, bitte jetzt ja nicht niesen!

Nur etwas lautlos kam ein Stoß aus ihrer Nase und sie packte sich schnell mit einer Hand an diese. Hoffte dabei aber inständig, dass er es wieder Mal überhört hatte.

Doch, kaum das sie sich von dieser Tätigkeit erholt hatte, wurde sie auf einmal aus der Nische gezogen!

"Hab ich mich doch nicht verhört." , grinste Flint, als er sie am Handgelenk festhielt.

"Lass mich los!" , zischte sie leise.

"Tze," , gab er von sich und stieß sie von sich weg, "Denkst du, ich würde dich länger als nötig festhalten? , sagte er bissig und ging dann wieder auf den Tisch zu, um die Flaschen zu nehmen.

"Ihr feiert? Wieso? Ihr habt doch verloren!" , sagte sie, ohne darüber nachzudenken, das sie es war, die hier in der Klemme saß.

Denn Mal ehrlich. Katie war hier die einzige, die gesehen hat, wie sich die beiden an dem Schuleigentum vergriffen. Würde sie das melden, dann bekämen die Slytherins ziemlich viel Ärger.

"Oh man muss nicht immer gewinnen, um zu feiern, Süße." , sagte er und sah sie kurz grinsend an, als er ihr den Kosenamen gab.

"Wehe du du nennst mich noch einmal so, dann-"

"Dann was? Verhext du mich? Ich hoffe du vergisst nicht, dass du hier die bist, die sich nicht alles heraus nehmen kann."

Gut. Einen Punkt für ihn.

Sie atmete leise aus, schnaufte aber ab und an doch etwas lauter aus ihrer verräterischen Nase und er fing leicht an darüber zu glucksen.

"Das ich Mal erlebe, dass eine Gryffindor den Schnabel hält." , grinste er und lie doch noch einmal die Flaschen auf den Tisch ab, um sich einem Schrank zuzuwenden.

"Hey! Ich hab kein Schnabel, wenn dann wäre ich eine Ravenclaw!"

"Oh, ja tut mir aber Leid." , lachte er leise und holte aus dem Schrank noch eine weitere Packung heraus.

Schokokekse, mit extra viele Stückchen darin,... verdammt! Warum hat sie DA nicht hineingesehen?

Wie hypnotisiert sah sie auf die Verpackung, wie er sie auch auf den Tisch legte. Sie dachte schon, gleich darauf zu springen und dann zu flüchten. Doch er hätte sie mit Sicherheit schneller wieder eingeholt, als ihr lieb war.

Also hieß es ANPIRSCHEN!

Doch zu einem ersten Versuch kam es nicht, da fing auch schon wieder an ihr Magen zu knurren. Innerlich verfluchte sie diesen.

"Scheint als hätte das Kätzchen Hunger?!" , fragte er belustigend und riss dann auch noch unversch mt die Packung auf.

Katies Augen dehnten sich immer weiter aus, als er einen heraus nahm und daran abbiss.

"Mhm schmeckt lecker." , grinste er sadistisch.

"Kann, kann ich..." , fing sie an, stoppte aber.

Wieso bei Merlin, wollte sie ihn danach fragen? Hallo? Hatte sie den Verstand verloren? Gerade, weil er ihr dann auch wenn's hoch kam einen Keks abgab.

"Was willst du, Süße?" , grinste er immer noch und kam mit dem angebissenen Keks in seiner Hand auf sie zu.

"Nichts." , erwiderte sie nur. Ja nicht klein bei geben!

"Das hatte sich aber eben ganz anders angehört. Bist du sicher das du keinen Hunger hast?" , sagte er leise und sie ging daraufhin ein paar Schritte zurück, da er ihr so nahe kam.

"Lass das, Flint!" , sagte sie, als sie an eine Arbeitsplatte der Küche stieß und er einfach immer näher kam.

So nah, bis sich ihre beiden Oberkörper fast berührten.

Er hielt ihr den Keks schon fast vor die Lippen, bzw. unter die Nase.

"Bist du ganz sicher?" , grinste er diabolisch und sie sah abwechselnd zu ihm und dem Keks.

Merlin, wie tief war sie nur gesunken!

Sie war kurz davor, ihm den Keks schon wegzuschnappen. Doch diesen Triumph w+rde sie ihm nicht geben. Sie...sie musste einfach hier raus und den Hunger hinunterschlucken, um dann einfach auf das Frühstück zu warten.

Doch...

"Hier." , sagte er dann einfach und schob einfach den Keks in seiner Hand in ihren Mund, da sie diesen gerade geöffnet hatte.

Er wandte sich von ihr ab und ging auf den Whiskey zu, nahm die Flaschen zwei in die rechte und eine in die linke Hand und ging auf den Ausgang zu.

"Ich lass dir die Kekse da, du scheinst ja wirklich verhungert zu sein," , sagte er und wandte sich dann noch einmal grinsend zu ihr um, "Armes, kleines, süßes Kätzchen."

Und schon war er aus dem Raum verschwunden.

Katie stand leicht bedröppelt da. Nahm dann den Keks, biss daran ab und senkte diesen dann. Doch immer wieder sah sie zu der Tür und den Keksen auf dem Tisch hin und her.

Was war das?

Sie konnte gar nicht glauben, was sie eben im Begriff war zu tun. Sie legte den angebissenen Keks einfach auf den Tisch, ließ die Packung einfach daneben stehen und lief ihm nach.

Warum, wusste sie nicht.

Kaum angekommen an der Tür wurde sie zurückgezogen, in eine kleine Einkerbung. Sie wollte schreien, doch gleich darauf wurde ihr eine Hand auf den Mund gelegt, so dass kein Laut heraus dringen konnte. Jedoch schlug sie mit den Armen um sich, so dass ihr Angreifer unweigerlich die Hand von ihr nahm. Doch zum Schreien kam sie dennoch nicht.

"Verdammt, Bell!" , knurrte eine bekannte Stimme und ließ sie nun ganz los.

"Bist du wahnsinnig! Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so überfallen!"

"Jetzt beruhig dich doch Mal, Süße. Ich hab dich eben gerettet, ja.", entgegnete er und strich sich kurz selbst durch seine schwarzen Haare.

"Gerettet?! GERET-?!"

Wieder hatte sie seine Hand auf ihren Mund und mit einem leisen zischen von ihm, war sie dann auch wirklich ruhig.

"Du hast doch vorhin zugehört, was Adrian gesagt hat. Hier lauert Filch herum! Gerade eben erst hab ich Mrs. Norris gesehen, als ich die Tür einen Spalt offen hatte. Wenn du also jetzt leise sein kannst, wäre ich dir echt dankbar! , und ließ sie wieder los.

"Mis-Mis-Mrs. Norris?"

"Nein, der Weihnachtsmann, ja sicher die Katze von Filch!"

"Ja, ach nee, sag bloß!"

"Ach, leck mich doch", murmelte er am Ende, doch Katie konnte sich ihr Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen.

"Nein, danke, davon bekommt man Sodbrennen!"

Stille.

Bis er plötzlich in ein schallendes Gelächter fiel. Etwas perplex sah sie zu, wie er sich mit einer Hand, neben ihren Kopf an der Wand, abstützte.

"Bell, Bell" , lachte er weiter und er sah schon auf den Boden, um nicht noch stärker ins Lachen zu verfallen.

"Hey, hast du nicht eben gesagt, ich soll leise sein? Dann sei du auch Mal leise." , murmelte sie beleidigt.

"Sorry. Aber wow, so ein schlagkräftiges Argument hab ich von dir gar nicht erwartet." , sagte er immer noch leicht lachend.

"Ha, ha. Wie witzig." , sagte sie und verschränkte ihre Arme ineinander, "Warum feiert ihr jetzt eigentlich?"

Was war das denn jetzt von ihr? Versuchte sie gerade ein normales Gespräch zu ihm aufzubauen? Mal davon abgesehen, das beide hier gerade ziemlich in der Patsche saßen.

"Was geht dich das an? Willst du uns bei deiner Alten verpetzen?" , kam es auf einmal grimmig zurück.

"Nein ich es interessiert mich eben."

Er fing an zu grinsen und kam ihr dann auch noch ein Stück näher.

"Sag bloß du willst mit feiern?" , sagte er leise, doch es kam deutlich genug bei ihr an.

"Oh bitte! Wer will schon bei euren Sauforgien mitmachen?!"

"Viele, es sollen sich sogar Hufflepuffs darum bemühen, um Mal mitzumischen." , sagte der Slytherin und kam noch ein Stück näher, Natürlich lassen wir WENN nur Mädels zu."

"Du bist widerlich, Flint."

"Und du..., er ließ ziemlich lange den Blick über sie wandern, "...ziemlich sexy. Allerdings nur, wenn du deine Klappe hältst."

Sie schubste ihn von sich, als er das gesagt hatte und wollte schon zur Tür laufen, doch da hielt er sie auf.

"Bist du lebensmüde? Filch kann immer noch-"

"Ohh, sag bloß, du machst dir Sorgen um mich, einer Gryffindor?!" , kam es höhnisch von ihr. So kannte sie sich ja gar nicht.

"Sagen wir so, fliegst du auf, flieg ich auf. Also,...", er zog sie bestimmend wieder zu sich, "...bleibst du hier!"

"Pah! Ich denk erst gar nicht dran. Dann bekomm ich eben Punktabzug, aber du bekommst mindestens das Vierfache davon, wenn die Schulleitung erfährt was du und Pucey hier weggeschafft habt!"

"Willst du mir drohen?!"

"Vielleicht." , gab sie mutig zurück und kam ihm diesmal etwas näher, "Vielleicht aber auch,..."

"Was? Willst du was, damit du die Klappe hältst? Wow eine Gryffindor mutiert zur Schlange." , gab er zum Besten.

"Ganz gewiss nicht, Flint! Ich versuch dir nur nahe zu bringen, dass du mich jetzt auch einfach gehen lassen kannst. Ich werde auch keinem etwas sagen. Da hast du mein Wort. Immerhin...", sie sah unbemerkt von ihm, an ihm herab. Verdammt, wie nah stand sie bei ihm, dass sie sogar seine Muskeln durch das dunkle Shirt erkennen konnte?!

"Was denn, Bell?" , fragte er, wieder leicht grinsend, da er ihre Musterung dann doch entdeckte.

"Ähm ich also...", stotterte sie auf einmal. Toll. Ihre berheblichkeit hatte sich Mal wieder wie in Luft aufgelöst!

"Dachte ich mir es doch." , murmelte er dann und lehnte sich zurück.

Schwer atmend schritt sie zur ck auf den kleinen Gang und wandte sich zur Tür.

"Du bist ein Idiot!" , sagte sie noch schnell, bevor sie einfach die Tür öffnete und heraus sprintete.

Was bildete der sich berhaupt ein? Sie war immerhin nicht einer dieser Schlangen-Weiber, die er als seine Betthäschen hielt. Sie war eine verdammte Gryffindor und Gryffindors sprachen keine Erpressungen aus! Schon gar keine Drohungen! Nicht einmal w üde sie diesen Schritt gehen, um Flint eins auszuwischen. Sie würde sich nicht auf sein Niveau herablassen! Ganz bestimmt nicht!

"Katie?!", rief plötzlich jemand einen Korridor weiter, doch auch ohne diesen zu sehen, wusste sie das es keiner au er Oliver Wood seinen konnte, der da nach ihr rief.

Verdammter Mist, aber auch!

Schnell kehrte sie um und flüchtete vor ihm. Sie würde es jetzt nicht aushalten, noch auf nett zu tun und immer wieder ihm zu zulächeln. Das ging niiii-

_RUMPS_

Schmerzverzerrt rieb sie sich ihren Hintern. Schon wieder war sie in jemanden hineingeknallt. Warum passierte ihr das nur immer? Und das auch noch in so kurzer Zeit.

"Bell was machst du noch hier?" , fragte eine männliche Stimme, die sie MAL WIEDER als Flint erkannte.

"Ich ähm , stotterte sie, doch da wurden beide unterbrochen.

"Katie??!"

"Oh verdammt,...", murmelte sie und versuchte sich aufzurappeln.

Komischerweise half er ihr auch noch, in dem er ihr die Hand reichte. Noch komischer war es, dass sie diese Hilfe sogar annahm.

"War das gerade Wood? , fragte er und wollte gerade um die Ecke schauen, doch da zog Katie ihn von dort weg.

Katie wollte ihm das nicht beantworten, schon gar nicht was da alles dahinter steckte. Das würde jedoch kommen, wenn sie ihm das beantwortete.

"Ähm ich, also,... ich muss weg. , sagte sie schnell und wollte schon wieder abhauen, als er sie zurückzog.

"Was ist denn los?" , fragte er eindringlich.

Doch Katie hörte immer nur die verzweifelten Rufe ihres Kapitäns und vermeintlichen Verehrer, so dass sie am Ende dann doch noch den Mund auf machte.

"Ich,... verdammt, er nervt einfach! Ich,... er darf mich hier nicht sehen, bitte lass mich los." , murmelte sie nervös vor sich hin.

Kaum hatte sie das ausgesprochen, packte er sie an der Hand und zog sie den Korridor entlang. Sie folgte ihm in gewissermaßen, bis sie in einem verlassenen Korridor stehen blieben.

"So. Weit genug weg von Woody-Boy. Sagst du mir jetzt, was los ist?"

Etwas außer Atem stand sie neben ihm an der Wand gelehnt und versuchte zu realisieren, was er gerade getan hatte. Hätte heute Morgen noch jemand gesagt, dass sie Flint einmal wirklich dankbar sein konnte, hätte sie diese Person genauso für verrückt erklärt, wie Gilderoy Lockhart!

"Bell sag schon, ich hab nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit, zudem hätte ich gerne eine Erklärung, warum ich gerade deinen Arsch gerettet habe, wieder einmal." , brummte er und sah sie an.

"Ähm ja also ich,..."

"Und hör auf zu stottern. Eben warst du noch soooo mutig." , grinste er dann.

"Klappe!"

"Genau das mein ich." , nickte er und lachte dabei leise.

"Verdammt Flint, kannst du nicht einmal ernst bleiben?" , zickte sie wieder und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte, um ihn mit ihren Blicken nieder zustarren.

Doch damit scheiterte sie kläglich. Besonders als er sich neben sie aufrichtete und sie nun an starrte! Er war um fast einen Kopf größer als sie selbst und um einiges kräftiger gebaut. Das sah sie erst jetzt, da hier im Korridor ein wenig das Mondlicht durch die hohen Fenstern schien, als vorhin in der dunklen Einkerbung.

Irgendwie sah er ja schon zum Anbeißen aus.

"Also?" , riss er sie aus den Gedanken.

"Ähm,...", sie hustete gekünstelt und sprach dann ruhig weiter, "Wood bildet sich da auf was ein. Und er meint,... ach er lässt mich seit dem nicht mehr in Ruhe! Er nervt einfach."

"Und wieso sagst du ihm das nicht einfach?"

"Ich-"

"Nein, lass mich raten; Du kannst nicht?" , als sie nickte seufzte er laut aus, "Ihr Gryffindors seit doch alle gleich."

"Aber ich kann doch nicht,... Sekunde; Wieso alle GLEICH?!" , stieß Katie hervor, als sie realisierte, was er da gerade gesagt hatte.

"Ja! Ich meine, wenn jemand nervt, dann sollte man es doch sagen, oder nicht? Ihr schadet euch damit doch nur beide."

Unglaubwürdig sah sie ihn an.

"Bist du jetzt unter die Psychologen gegangen, Flint?"

"Das ist eine normale Denkweise, Bell" , sagte er dagegen.

Kurz war es still. Nur manchmal konnte man die Zweige, der Bäume hören, wenn sie gegen die Fenster schlugen. Es war heute wirklich eine stürmische Nacht.

"Alles nur wegen diesen bescheuerten Mistelzweigen." , murmelte sie dann leise.

"Ach, du bist auch schon ein Opfer, von dem Alten geworden?" , sagte er aus dem Zusammenhang heraus.

"Wie?" , fragte sie und sah zu ihm.

Flint lehnte sich mit seiner linken Schulter gegen die Wand, so dass er sie gut ansehen konnte.

"Ich hatte heute Nachmittag das Glück, Hannah Abbott zu begegnen."

"Oh Merlin!"

Katie kannte Hannah nur flüchtig. Sie gingen zwar in unterschiedlichen Stufen, aber dennoch trafen sie sich manchmal in der Bibliothek um etwas für Kräuterkunde nachzuschlagen.

"Du sagst es." , erwiderte er, "Aber zum Glück kenn ich Mittel und Wege das Ritual zu umgehen." , grinste er dann.

"Mittel und Wege? In wie fern?" , hackte sie nach.

"Das wüsstest du jetzt gerne, was?" , grinste er und beugte sich etwas zu ihr.

Sie schluckte kaum merklich, bis sie sich traute etwas zu sagen, was jedoch völlig unerwartet kam.

"Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, ja. Also?"

Er seufzte wieder einmal und sah sich dann kurz im Korridor um.

"Als Slytherin hast du gewisse Kontakte, die genau wissen wie du sowas umgehen kannst."

"Flint, red nicht um den heißen Brei herum!"

"Schon gut, schon gut. Es gibt einen einfachen Zauberspruch, mit dem du den Zauber von den Mistelzweigen nehmen kannst."

"Das heißt du musstest nicht Abbott kü-"

"Nein. Und zum Glück war sie derselben Meinung."

Sie nickte nur. In ihr gingen natürlich Gedanken umher, wie sie den Zauberspruch aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. So konnte sie höchstens wieder in die Nähe von Wood, ohne Angst zu haben, dass er wieder seine ekligen Lippen auf ihre legte.

"Bei dir ist es wohl nicht so gut gelaufen, oder?", fragte er dann wohl wissend.

"Frag nicht."

"Hab ich schon."

Sie sah ihn an. Er wollte doch jetzt wirklich nicht eine Antwort, oder?

"Bell komm schon. Denk dran, ich hab zweimal was gut bei dir!"

"Ist das jetzt eine Erpressung, von deiner Seite aus?" , fragte sie zischend.

"Hmm ja. Immerhin, bin ich ein Slytherin." , grinste er.

Nun seufzte Katie und das ziemlich laut. Hatte sie denn eine andere Wahl?

"Es war vor ein paar Tagen. Nachdem Spiel, vor der Umkleidekabine-"

"Ach, da wo du in mich hineingelaufen bist?"

"DU bist in MICH hineingelaufen, um das einmal klarzustellen."

"Ja, sicher."

"Es ist so!", sagte Katie energisch, worauf er die Hand hob, um ihr somit das Feld berließ. Sinnlich betrachtet.

"Und?"

"Was, und??"

Wie war's? , fragte er wieder grinsend nach und musste sich ehrlich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut aufzulachen.

"Grauenvoll.", gestand sie.

Jeder ihrer Freundinnen würde sie für verrückt erklären, wenn sie das wüssten. Sie kannte immerhin kein Mädchen in Gryffindor, das nicht versuchte an Oliver Wood heran zu kommen, geschweige denn seine feste Freundin zu werden!

"Ich wusste schon immer, dass er es nicht bringt. Er ist viel zu durchschaubar und zu weich."

Sie sah ihn abschätzend an. Konnte sich gerade noch den Kommentar verkneifen, ihn zu fragen, ob er es selbst einmal bei ihm probiert hatte. So wie er sprach, musste er ja Erfahrungen haben, oder nicht?

"Na auf jeden Fall, seit dem denkt er, da wäre E-T-W-A-S! Er stellt mir sogar regelrecht nach." , seufzte sie.

"Du kannst ihn melden, weißt du das?!" , sagte er dann und sah sie dabei ziemlich ernst an.

"Was würde das bringen? Er ist Kapitän, McGonagall würde das als nichts abtun, oder mir sagen, das ich mir das einbilde, oder sonstiges. Nur damit er nicht in Gefahr gerät, wegen dem Quidditchpokal."

"Den ihr mit oder ohne auch verliert."

"Hey, ihr seit draußen, warum wohl? Naaaa??" , zog sie es heraus.

"Ja und? Ravenclaw ist dieses Jahr Favorit. Nicht ihr."

"Was weißt du denn schon?" , biss sie.

"Na egal. Und weiter?"

"Ist doch alles vollkommen Schnuppe!" , gab Katie nur von sich.

"Bell, denk dran diese zwei Rettungen kosten was."

"Flint du bist nervötend, hat dir das schon Mal wer gesagt?"

"Nein, du bist die Erste." , sagte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin.

"Traut sich wohl keiner, dir Mal die Meinung zu geigen, was?"

"Verdammt Bell, sag einfach was noch war, damit diese Rettungsaktion wenigstens einen Sinn hatte." , sagte er nun und schritt einen Weg auf sie zu, "Vielleicht, kann ich dir ja helfen. Dazu musst du aber mit jemanden reden."

Sie sah ihn etwas unsicher an. Meinte er das jetzt ernst?

Sie sah nerv s an sich herunter. Es war schon langsam von nervend zu anstrengend gewechselt. Oliver stellte ihr fast überall nach. Eigentlich ja nur, um mit ihr zu reden , um klarzustellen, was er für sie empfand.

Aber ehrlich gesagt, wollte sie das nicht wissen. Sie wusste ja eh schon, was da heraus kommen würde.

"Ich na ja, er,... ich weiß nicht, ich komm mir immer so beobachtete vor, wenn ich alleine in einem Korridor unterwegs bin. Oder auch beim Essen, da sitzt er ja genau neben mir. Ich,... ich bekomm das Gefühl nicht los, das er alles notiert, was ich esse. Es ist total unangenehm."

"Und das hat nach,...na ja nachdem Mistel-Vorfall angefangen?"

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und antwortete ihm nun mit einer gewissen Sicherheit in der Stimme.

"Also früher, war es nicht so extrem. Angelina hat oft Andeutungen darüber gemacht, aber ich hab sie nie wahrgenommen."

"Dann hast du ein Stalker am Hals, Schätzchen.", sagte er folglich zum Schluss.

"Toll. Und keiner glaubt mir, wirklich super Aussichten." , grummelte sie.

Doch im nächsten Moment spürte sie eine warme Hand auf ihrer Wange. Als sie hoch schaute strich er, Marcus FLINT gerade eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr.

"Wa-"

"Ich Regel das. Mach dir darum keine Sorgen." , sagte er komischerweise ziemlich ruhig.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, konnte nicht Recht glauben, was er da sagte. Aber irgendwie glaubte sie ihm.

"Und was wenn nicht? Was wenn er einfach danach weiter macht? Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich machen soll. Ich kann doch nicht ständig von ihm davonlaufen. Selbst selbst in meinem Kurs ist er schon aufgetaucht."

"Hör mal, wenn ich sag, ich Regel das, dann mach ich das. Und wenn ich ihm ein paar aufs Maul schlagen muss, damit er eine Frau in Ruhe lässt, würde ich es tun."

"Oh bitte, keine solchen Ausdrücke in meiner Gegenwart, Flint."

"Marcus." grinste er plötzlich.

"Was?", richtete sie sich fragend an ihn.

"Zum Verständnis. Ich hab dir zwei Mal den Arsch gerettet, deinen Seelenklempner gespielt und bin bald noch dein Held, nenn mich einfach beim Vornamen, okay?" , zählte er mit den Finger auf.

"Ähm, äh also, okay." , sagte sie etwas kleinlaut und lief auf einmal auf der Stelle hin und her.

Unangenehm das Ganze.

Das nächste was sie bemerkte wohl bemerkt, erst jetzt stellte er die Flaschen Feuerwhiskey auf den Boden neben sich ab. Ach stimmt. Er war ja da wegen...

"Was machst du eigentlich noch hier? Du ähm ihr feiert doch, was auch immer ihr feiern wollt." , sagte sie dann und sah sich im Gang um.

"Wir feiern einen Geburtstag. Aber so wie ich die kenne, liegen sie jetzt schon auf dem Boden und trällern die englische Nationalhymne." , grinste er und sah sie noch einmal genauer an, was sie allerdings schnell bemerkte.

"Ah, ja."

Kurz war es wieder still zwischen den beiden. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Keiner bemerkte, wie etwas ber ihren Köpfen zu wachsen begann.

Katie sah an die gegen berstehende Wand und musterte diese sehr sorgfältig. Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin verschränkte die Arme ineinander und lehnte sich dabei mit seinem Rücken gegen die Wand.

Sie hörte seine leichte, aber doch bestimmende Atmung und konnte einfach nicht aufhören darauf zu achten. Das was er gesagt hatte, das er sich darum kümmern wollte, wegen Wood, das beschäftigte sie im Moment.

Zum einen, warum er das denn überhaupt für sie tat. Sie konnten sich doch gar nicht leiden. Mal davon abgesehen, das sie eine Gryffindor war und er ein Slytherin, war das dennoch völlig absurd. Besonders aber, wie er das tun wollte. Wollte er einfach zu Wood gehen und ihm sagen, dass er die Finger von ihr lassen sollte, da sie kein Interesse hatte? Aber was wäre, wenn er darauf fragte, was es ihn anginge. Was würde er darauf antworten?

"Ich glaub, er ist weg.", meinte er plötzlich und richtete sich auf, "Du solltest lieber zurück in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor Filch auch noch auftaucht."

Sie sah, wie er sich zum Whiskey beugte, um die Flaschen wieder an sich zu nehmen, als plötzlich wieder die Stimme eines bekannten Löwen durch die Korridore hallte.

"Oh man, wann gibt der endlich auf?!", stöhnte sie genervt.

Marcus sah den Gang entlang und runzelte die Stirn, bis er daraufhin etwas sagte...

"Er kommt in unsere Richtung."

"Was?!", stieß sie nervös hervor und wandte sich an ihn.

"Wir sollten hier weg. Wenn- , er brach ab, da Katie wieder aufst hnte, doch diesmal noch gequ lter.

Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!!?

Was ist los?

Katie stieß genervt die Luft aus und zeigte bedauernd mit ihrem Zeigefinger nach oben. Marcus folgte ihrer Deutung und musste dann grinsen.

Ein grüner, mit roten Blüten sprießender Zweig war an der Decke zuerkennen.

"Toll. Wirklich toll. Nicht nur das ich hier mit DIR stehe, nein. Jetzt kommt auch noch gleich Oliver um die Ecke und sieht un- mich. Und dann kann ich nicht Mal davonlaufen." , sagte sie zum Schluss und richtete ihren Blick auf den kalten Steinboden.

"Ist es so schlimm mit mir?" , fragte er aus dem Zusammenhang heraus und sah sie an.

Katies Blick wanderte wieder zu ihm hoch. Doch sobald seine grün-blauen Augen ihre fixierten, sah sie an ihm vorbei und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Begann auch noch irgendetwas zu murmeln, was sich so anhörte wie,...

"Nein. nicht doch ich,...ich weiß nicht keine Ahnung."

"KATIIIIEE??" , schrie jemand und langsam konnte man auch noch Schritte hören.

Marcus sah sie monoton an. Das bemerkte sie und es war auf einen Schlag so bedeutungsvoll? Immer wenn Oliver sie so eindringlich ansah, wollte sie davon laufen. Doch jetzt eigentlich wollte sie bei IHM bleiben. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber auf einer komischen Art und Weise hatte sie das Gefühl, bei ihm sicher zu sein.

"Also, warte ich hab hier irgendwo meinen Zauberstab. Dann kommen wir hier auch ohne du weißt schon weg." , murmelte er und suchte seine Robe ab.

Sie sah ihm zu, als er in seiner Schulrobe umher wuselte und seinen Stab suchte.

War es das, was sie jetzt wollte? Einfach ihn machen lassen, den Zauberspruch aufsagen lassen und dann würden sie beide wieder normale Wege gehen, so wie es für Slytherins und Gryffindors bestimmt waren? Dann dann würde sie ja wieder davon laufen.

"Ah. Hab ihn." , sagte er dann und sah zu ihr, "Du musst aber noch ein Stück näher rankommen, sonst funktioniert es nicht."

Sie ging nur zögerlich noch einen Stück auf ihn zu und blieb dann dicht vor ihm stehen. Sein Zauberstab richtete sich auf den Mistelzweig und als er ihn gerade leicht schwingen wollte, legte sie plötzlich eine Hand auf seine, in der er den Zauberstab hielt.

"Was ist-"

"Ich ich will einmal nicht davon laufen." , murmelte sie und sah an sich herunter.

Jetzt in seine Augen zu sehen, würde sie die Schamesröte in ihre Wangen treiben.

"Hör mal, Wood kommt in wenigen Sekunden hier um die Ecke und-"

Mit einem Mal hatte sie den Kopf zu seinem hoch gehoben, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und legte ihre Lippen sanft auf die seine.

Er blinzelte kurz, war sich nicht sicher, was das zu bedeuten hatte, doch dann musste er doch grinsen. Als er sah, wie sie ihre Augen schon fast krampfhaft zusammenkniff, legte er seine rechte Hand seinen Zauberstab hatte er unbemerkt wieder in seine Robe verschwinden lassen auf ihre Wange und schloss dann auch seine Augen.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie da geritten hatte. Aber auf einmal war es so leicht. So leicht jemanden zu küssen. So leicht sich küssen zu lassen. Nicht so, wie vor ein paar Tagen, als Wood sie geküsst hatte. Da war es ihr einfach nur peinlich, unangenehm und es fühlte sich nicht echt an.

All das war wie verschwunden, als sie seine warme Hand auf ihrer Wange spürte. Auch seine andere Hand legte er auf ihre andere Wange und vertiefte auf einmal den Kuss. Sie ließ es nicht nur geschehen, sie wollte es sogar. Am liebsten wollte sie, dass der Augenblick ewig anhielt.

Schritte. Immer lautere Schritte näherten sich den beiden und als dieser um die Ecke kam und noch einmal nach der Gryffindor rief, stockte er augenblicklich in ihrem Namen, als er zwei Personen eng aneinander entdeckte.

"Ka-Katie?"

Der Slytherin löste sich atemlos von ihr und sah kurz eindringlich in ihre hellbraunen Augen, in der er soviel mehr erkennte, als die Angst, vor etwas davon zulaufen.

Dann drehte er den Kopf zu dem Kapitän der Gryffindors um.

"Ohh Woody-Boy. Hast du dich verlaufen?" , fragte er grinsend, doch dieser hatte sein Blick nur auf Katie gerichtete, die aber seinen Blick permanent auswich. Gut das sie mit dem Rücken zu Oliver stand.

Sie krallte leicht ihre Finger in die Robe des Slytherins und hoffte inständig, dass er sie nicht ansprechen würde.

Zwar sprach Wood sie nicht an, doch dennoch wurde ihr dieser Wunsch nicht erfüllt, denn sie hö rte wie er einige Schritte auf sie zuging. Kaum das er ein paar Meter auf beide zuging, hatte der Schwarzhaarige seinen rechten Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen und blickte Wood feindselig an.

"Halt dich fern von ihr." , sagte Marcus bissig, worauf Oliver, als auch Katie zu ihm hoch sah.

Was zum Teufel tat er?!

"Und warum sollte ich? Sie ist meine Jägerin und-"

"Aber nicht deine Freundin, oder sonst irgendein Mädchen, das dir gerne hinterher läuft.", erwiderte er dem Löwen und drückte Katie noch etwas dichter an sich. Als ob er sie tatsächlich beschützen wollte.

Wood ging nicht näher darauf ein und richtete nun seine nächsten Worte nur an Katie.

"Ist es das? Das was du willst? Einen Troll?"

Katie zwang sich zur Ruhe. Sie wollte ihn schon an die nächste Wand hexen, als er ihn so nannte. Aber er konnte ja auch nicht ahnen, wie es ist ihn zu küssen. Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie leicht lächeln.

"Verpiss dich. An deinem Anblick bekommt man ja Augenkrebs.", zischte dann der Slytherin und Wood schaute wieder zu ihm auf.

"Katie das... das kann nicht dein Ernst,... ach egal.", grummelte er dann leise, richtete sich auf und schritt ein wenig zurück, bis er dann kehrt machte und in Richtung Gemeinschaftsturm abzischte.

Katies Herz begann langsam an zu rasen, als sie realisierte, das sie beide wieder alleine waren.

"Alles okay?", fragte er wie ausgewechselt sanft und legte abwesend seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Als sie nichts sagte, ließ er seine Hand wieder sinken und ließ dann auch seine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte los.

"Ich sollte dann Mal wirklich gehen.", murmelte er dann und wollte sich von ihr abwenden, als er merkte, dass sie immer noch ihre Finger in seinem Umhang hatte.

"Ist es denn schlimm mit mir?", fragte sie ihn nun.

Er drehte sich wieder ganz zu ihr, nahm ihre Finger aus seinem Stück Stoff und umfasste mit seiner Hand ihre.

"Nein. Ganz im Gegenteil.", sagte er mit einem gewissen Ausdruck in den Augen.

Sie sah berrascht von seiner Antwort wieder zu ihm hoch und erkannte, wie er wieder mit seinem Gesicht ihrem nahe kam.

"Ich mag dich irgendwie..."

Kaum hatte er das gesagt küsste er sie wieder. Seine Hand legte sich diesmal in ihren Nacken und zog sie noch mehr zu sich, um den Kuss noch inniger zu machen. Leicht strich er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Oberlippe und drängte sich danach einfach zwischen ihren Lippen. Sie seufzte tief in den Kuss hinein und stupste mit ihrer Zunge leicht gegen seine, als er ihre Mundhöhle erkundigte.

Ihre Hände schlangen sich um seinen Hals und sie zog sich somit an ihm hoch. Völlig unkoordiniert fuhr sie durch seine schwarzen Haare. Seine andere Hand legte er auf ihren Rücken und wandte sich mit ihr im Arm um, so dass sie mit sanfter Gewalt gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde.

Nur sehr schwer musste er sich von ihr lösen, um wieder nach Luft zu schnappen. Noch nie hatte er ein Mädchen mit so viel Leidenschaft geküsst, wie sie.

"Tolles Geschenk.", nuschelte er vor sich her und sie sah ihn leicht verwirrt an.

"W-was?", murmelte sie und war nicht fähig ihre Augen zu öffnen, die sie vorhin erst geschlossen hatte.

"Na ja, die die feiern da unten gerade meinen 18.", grinste er und sah wie sie leicht die Augen öffnete.

"Du...Geburtstag,... was...wieso, ich...oh , brabbelte sie hervor und er musste leicht auflachen.

"Du bist echt süß.", und küsste sie wieder, aber diesmal nur kurz auf die Lippen.

Katie sah ihn immer noch verwirrt an, bis sie ihren ganzen Gryffindormut zusammenkratzte und ihn noch einmal ziemlich lange ihre Lippen auf seine drückte.

Eng beieinander standen sie an der Wand und ließen einfach ihre Taten sprechen. Bis sie ihn kurz von sich schob, da sie ziemlich an Luftmangel litt.

Marcus sah auf sie herab und konnte sich einfach nicht nehmen, ihr ber den Nacken zu streicheln.

"Hast du noch was vor?", flüsterte er und sie sah ihn an.

Durch das fahle Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster schien, konnte er sogar leicht ihre Röte auf ihrer Nase erkennen.

"Äh ich? Warum,... also?!", stotterte sie und merkte erst jetzt, das sie ihre Hände in seine Ärmel des Umhanges gekrallt hatte, wobei sie auch seine Muskeln darunter nur erraten konnte.

"Ich ich würde gerne meinen besoffen Kumpanen meine neue Freundin vorstellen.", sagte er, OHNE dabei rot zu werden. Slytherinlike eben.

"Was?"

Katie sah ihn unglaubwürdig an, als ob er gerade einen Kürbissaft übergeschüttet bekommen hätte. Es war einfach unglaublich und doch sah er so ernst dabei aus. Da konnte sie doch nicht anders, oder?

Sie sah wieder an sich herunter. Warum war sie jetzt so nervös und schüchtern.

"Ist das dein Ernst?"

"Glaub mir, so ernst war mir bis jetzt noch nie etwas.", sagte Marcus bestimmend.

Katie sah noch einmal ganz tief in seine strahlenden grün-blauen Augen, bevor sie ihm um den Hals fiel und ihn noch einmal innig küsste, mit den folgenden, flüsternden Worten:...

"Ich liebe ab sofort Mistelzweige!"

----

_A/N: Jop. Das wars wieder. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir für eventuelle Rechtschreib -oder/und Grammatikfehler verzeihen. Freu mich auf jeden Review *___*V_

_Frohes Neues Jahr noch einmal verspätet und fällt mir bitte nicht in eine Winterdepression q_q ;)_


End file.
